


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by orphan_account



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, I'm asking for a friend., Is this gay?, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You rape Mai Natsume...You sick fuck.





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

"D-Dammit..." she mutters, cursing herself for her weakness as she lies helplessly on the ground. You stand above her, peering down at her as a hawke would it's prey. The fool girl had it in her head to defeat you, to show you the full extent of her power, but all she succeeded in doing was showing the depth of her folly. It was a hundred years too soon for her to be challenging you, and the look on her face tells you she knows it all too well, but unfortunately, all too late.

"Stupid girl..." you practically spit, still looking down at her. She hasn't yet attempted an escape, instead simply lying there, glaring daggers at you. Of course, trying to run for it now would be pointless, thanks to her injuries, but more than that is her overwhelming shame. All this time you've been looming over her, never once has she looked you in the eye. This entire time, her face has been downcast, the battered thing biting her lip angrily as she awaits her fate. She hates herself almost as much as you right now. And that wound to her pride cuts deeper than anything you've done to her body thus far.

"Bastard..." her trembling voice comes growling up at you, still unwilling to admit defeat, even though it's plain to see she's finished. Luckily, there are other things you can do to her body that may yet take some of the fire out the little sore loser.

You step closer toward her collapsed body, the sound of your footseps causing her to flinch. Her heart to beats faster and faster with each step. What grim fate awaits her? What hellish punishment is in store? You just stand there, silently eyeing her, every second of waiting causing a storm to build up inside her plump, heaving chest.

"Just get it over with!" she shouts at you, her voice cracking a bit more than she likely intended. She's all bark and no bite now. It's the perfect time to claim your prize.

The perfect time to claim her.

You kneel down in front of her with a sinister cackle, causing her to look up at you curiously. It isn't until you pull out your cock that she's suddenly struck with the realization of what's about to happen. A look of terror forms on her face, her jaw dropping from the sheer shock of what you had planned for her. If she were smarter, she'd have kept it shut, but her brains seem to have all gone to her gigantic knockers, and you use the opening to quickly shove your prick right in.

She squeals in surprise, sending vibrations crawling up along your shaft as it makes itself at home in her warm, wet mouth. Still not fully registering what you've done, she shouts protest after muffled protest into your shaft, her tongue flicking and squeezing against the underside of your dick as she does so. After about a minute, she realizes the futility of what she's doing and finally stops.

If looks could kill, you'd be one dead mother fucker right now. Her eyes are blazing with an intense hatred you've never seen in a person before. It would almost be frightening, were it not for the dick shoved in her maw. She seems to come to the same conclusion, judging by the way her face changes once her focus settles on your prick.

Without warning, you pull back just a few inches, her moist lips dragging along your length, before ramming it back in. She begins to cough and gag profusely as your head pokes at the back of her throat, her entire body squirming comically as a result. She doesn't feel as if she's trying to escape, but still, you place your hands against the back of her head, just in case, and draw back once more. Her own hands grip your knees, more to brace herself than to push away, and you push your full length back in again, this time adjusting your aim so that it slides down her throat instead of just prodding it. She makes a strange gulping sound as your dick plugs up her wind pipe, her eyes going wide as the full extent of her predicament becomes abundantly clear. She's not just getting fucked, she's about to get fucked up.

It doesn't take you long to get a rhythm going, quickly humping into her throat, the girl all the while moaning and slurping lewdly as you fuck her pretty face. Soon you feel your impending release building up, and you slam yourself all the way in one last time, her chin tickling against your balls as you blow thick, hot clumps of cum sliding down her throat, and into her belly. You give a few more thrusts, trying your best to clean the top of your leaking cock with her tongue before pulling yourself out of her gullet with a loud pop. Semen and slobber spill out of her well fucked mouth as she gasps for air.

"Disgusting..." she wheezes, still writhing on the floor. You can't help but laugh at her, though. It's hard to take the nasty little thing seriously when she's licking your jizz up off the floor. Pathetic. One face fucking and she's already addicted.

The sight alone has you hard again in a matter of seconds, and you waste no time in sliding up behind her. She's so distracted by the mess in front of her, she doesn't even notice when you slide her pants -- what little of them that actually exist -- down around her knees, and line your cock up with her already dripping wet cunt lips. The touch of your head against her mound sends a chill up her spine as she finally notices what you're doing. She turns back to look at you, her mouth to opening to tell you to stop, but you enter her before she has a chance to speak. Loud, unintelligible moans fill the air as you suddenly penetrate her, her eyes glassing up at the new sensation.

"Oh, god!" she gasps, her body beginning to seize up. Her ass begins push back into your lap on its own, her back arching and her screams increasing in volume as she takes you in, deeper and deeper. Your dick already wet with her saliva and her pussy juices, you have no problem meeting her thrust for thrust. The room is filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as your hips smack against her round ass. You can't help but slap a hand across one of her bouncing cheeks, causing her to yelp like dog in heat.

"OH SHIT OH FUCK OH GOD!" she shrieks as you fuck into her from behind, a new profanity spilling from her lips for every thrust you make. You can feel her body shuddering beneath you. This is an entirely new experience for her, but you can already tell it's one she'll never forget. The poor thing really had no idea what she was in for when she decided to take you on, and now here she is, getting fucked silly within an inch of her life. If only you'd thought to bring a camera.

With one last powerful thrust, You grab her by the ponytail, and yank it hard as you errupt inide of her. Her pussy ripples around your shaft, squeezing out every last drop of cum as you shoot rope after rope into her depths.

"OH GAAAAAAAWD..." she bellows, ramming herself back into you as she desperately tries to draw her climax out as long as possible. After a few more moments of blissful release, you let her go, and she collapses in front of you. You churn your coc K around inside her, watching her wiggle in response before finally withdrawing, giving her ass a final hard slap as you do so.

You can't help but to laugh to yourself as you behold the cum-drenched mess the little white has been turned into. With your mission accomplished, you turn to leave, but stop when you hear her laugh weakly as well. You look down and see her like moving, but her voice is so quiet, you can hardly make it out. Curious as to why she would be laughing after having the living shit fucked out of her, you kneel down to hear what she's saying.

You cup a hand to your ear, so as to hear her better, but when you finally make out what she's saying, it makes no sense.

"...That was...so fucking gay..."

 

 

End


End file.
